


【苏英】加冰威士忌（下）

by bigbigwatermelon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbigwatermelon/pseuds/bigbigwatermelon





	【苏英】加冰威士忌（下）

※私设  
※下篇是斯科特视角

他睡着了。

我的弟弟，此刻正侧躺在我的怀里。他的脸靠在我的颈窝，金发毛茸茸地蹭在我的脖颈和下巴。胳膊就搁在我的胸膛上。他正发出平稳的细小的呼吸声，呼出的气轻轻地拂过我的肩颈。他赤裸的胸口紧贴着我——触感光洁而柔软，并且散发着暖暖的温度。我能感觉到他的胸膛伴随着他的呼吸轻缓地起伏。

只要我微微偏过头，就能看到他裸露出的脖颈以及顺着脖颈往下的白洁背脊上被我留下的淡红色吻痕与浅浅的指印。

我和亚瑟的关系，是在八月的第一个礼拜有了这样不合寻常的转变。

我还记得那天夜里，我的手机屏幕第一次亮起我最年幼的弟弟的名字。他在电话里什么也不肯说。但我听见了他隐隐的啜泣。

在飞机飞向伦敦的航行中，我就生出一种预感，我和亚瑟的关系会在这一晚后有翻天覆地的转变。

——之后的事实也的确如此。

酒吧的电话打来的时候，我才刚下飞机，甚至还没有走出机场大门。在问清了酒吧地址后，我走出机场便拦下一辆巴士，报给了出租车司机那个地址。

当我快步走进处于地址位置上的那家酒吧时，还没来得及询问服务生，就看到了趴在吧台上的亚瑟。我可以确定他是喝醉了。准确的说，我在接起那个电话的时候，就察觉到他是喝醉了。他现在安静地趴在吧台上，似乎是哭累了。眼圈红红的，碧绿的眼睛湿漉漉的——像是沾了雨珠的新叶，还时不时因为之前过多的抽噎而打出一个哭嗝。

明明已经是个成年人了，可他哭起来的样子却似乎和小时候一模一样。我想到他在还是个小不点的时候，也是会呜呜咽咽的哭很久，直到哭累了，哭声才会小下去，但是依旧会上气不接下气地抽噎。要把他抱起来，轻轻地拍着他小小的背脊帮他顺气，他的抽噎才会慢慢地停止，不过还是会时不时地打起哭嗝。

他从小哭起来就很黏人，会抱着我的脖子不肯撒手，还会把眼泪鼻涕都弄在我的衣服上。他哭起来的样子又太可怜，小小软软的一团抽抽搭搭的，让人无论如何也没有办法再向他发火。

他像是认出了我，顺从地任凭我半抱半扶地把他带出了酒吧。他的公寓离这儿并不远——他应该庆幸他随身携带的学生证件里面写有他的公寓住址，不然可能我们两人都得在附近宾馆过夜了，但是带他过去还是费了点儿劲儿。他并不能好好走路，胳膊环住了我的脖颈，整个人都软软地贴上了我。我最后只能选择把他背过去。虽然他的体重和小时候没法比，不过倒是比我想的要轻很多。我背着他的时候，他顺从地抱紧了我的脖子，身体贴着我后背，脑袋也靠了上来。

这是在亚瑟成年后——或者可以追溯得更早一些，在亚瑟上了初高中、渐渐成熟之后，第一次和我这样亲近。

在背着他上了公寓楼后，我摸索出他口袋里的门禁卡打开了门。

我走进我所陌生的他的住所。我找到他的卧室，把他放了下来。他的房间收拾得井井有条。完全是一个成年人的房间了。我意识到，他现在已经不再是那个只会哭哭唧唧的小不点了。这份感觉，在我帮他换上睡衣的时候变得更加鲜明。我第一次这样清楚明了地正视他抽长了的四肢和已经不再奶乎乎了的小脸。

我在沙发上眯了一会儿，但是睡得并不沉。醒来后，我去卧室看了一眼，亚瑟窝在软软的被褥中睡得正熟。我没有打扰他，在客厅里一边抽烟，一边等他醒来。

他醒来见到我的时候，露出极度惊讶和难以置信的表情。碧绿的眼瞳瞪得圆圆的。像某种无害的小动物。

我想他是不记得昨夜的事情了。

他在看到自己手机上通话记录后，瞬间变了脸色。

“我……昨天都说什么了？”我能感觉到他艰难地问出这句话的过程中，在竭力抑制住自己的情绪。

“没说什么。”我照实回答了。

他没有回应，似乎是在考量我说这话的真实性。

但我并没有就此真的好心眼地放过他：“但我想，你应该有话要和我说吧。”

他的脸色一下子变得苍白，带着些许的恐慌与痛苦。嘴唇也在微微颤抖。

他说不出口。对于那份我不知道他怀有了多久的、对长兄超乎兄弟情谊的情感。

如果说，我在接到那个莫名其妙不知所云的电话的时候，只是在心头隐隐有所猜想。那么现在已经无须怀疑了。

我俯下身亲吻在他的嘴唇上。

他的嘴唇温热而柔软。

他小心翼翼地回吻我的动作有一点点笨拙。

我把他抱回床上时，他的胳膊紧紧地环着我的脖颈。就像我小时候难得抱起他的时候一样。

在我动手解开他的睡衣衣扣前，我直直地望入他那双澄明的碧绿眼瞳，我看到眼瞳中自己的倒影，仿佛对着无风无浪的明镜般湖面。我对他说：“现在后悔还来得及。”

他在下一秒毫不犹豫地贴上来亲吻在我的嘴唇上。

他一开始还表现的有些拘谨。在我为他做扩张的时候，他有些害羞地把头埋在我的颈窝。但是同时又紧紧地抱着我的背脊，不愿意我离开。我尽可能温柔地、慢慢地进入他的体内时，他的身体一直在敏感地轻微颤栗。

在我吮吸他粉嫩的乳尖，同时按着他的大腿根有些粗鲁地掰开他的双腿，用力地往他的身体深处顶弄操干的时候，我彻底感受到了这个小我十岁的弟弟，已经不再是过去那个小小只、只会黏着哥哥哭的小家伙了。他的身形纤瘦而匀称，腰腹没有明显的肌肉却紧实，肌肤白嫩，能轻易留下浅粉色的吻痕和红色的指印。

他在快感中有些混乱地喊我。一会儿是“哥哥”，一会儿是“斯科蒂”。直到在我射入他体内的时候，他因为过度累积的快感而颤栗着无法说出清晰的词汇。

他金色的短发在这场性事中被微微汗湿，有几缕黏在他的前额。他的脸颊上浮现出因快感而升腾起的薄薄的红晕，在他白皙的脸颊上尤为明显。他再度哭湿了的眼角也晕染开一片薄红，他金色的眼睫毛上也沾上了快感带来的生理性的泪水。脸上的表情迷人而性感。

从他在高潮中失神地望向我的眼神，我确信他对我充满了迷恋。

我俯身亲吻他湿漉漉的眼睫毛。

他从高潮的余韵中缓缓回过神来，但更加抱紧了我。赤裸的微汗肌肤紧紧地贴上我的。

那之后，我经常在周末来伦敦找他。有时候是周六来周日走，也有时是周日来周一清晨离开，又或者是当天来回。我也并非每周都会来，有时候会隔一周或二周。最久一次隔了三周。  
他从来不会问我什么时候来。准确地说，他在那次喝醉之后，再也没有主动联系过我。

我也从未提前告知过他，我什么时候会来。

但我每次来到这儿的时候，他总是在公寓里的。我想，他应该是在等我的。

我们有时候会出去吃饭。他的公寓就在学校附近，所以我们偶尔也会遇上他的同学。

我还记得我们第一次遇上他的同学时，亚瑟的脸上浮现出一点点尴尬和慌乱的神色。他的同学依靠我们相仿的眉眼认出我是他的哥哥后，问我是帕特里克还是威廉。我自我介绍道：“斯科特·柯克兰。亚瑟的长兄。”

很明显，他从来没有在他的同学或者朋友面前提起过我。

我并没有问他为什么。因为这个理由太显而易见。

他在同学面前有时候表现得有些冷淡，大多数时间会拒绝他们想和我们一起用餐或者去一起去酒吧之类的邀请。和我印象里那个黏糊糊的、需要哥哥哄抱的小豆丁相去甚远。  
有次在遇上他的朋友时，他的朋友还抱怨说他最近越来越难约出来一起玩了，到了周末更是消失得不见人影。

——因为他现在，周末只属于他的哥哥了。

怀里的人轻微地动了动。我低头看他，他正迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。

“……斯科蒂……”他喊我的声音有些含糊。

我亲吻在他的脸颊上：“早安。”

实际上，现在应该已经快中午了。我们昨夜折腾到了凌晨。

他抬起白细的胳膊，再一次环住了我的脖颈，凑过来亲吻在我的嘴唇上。

我搂着他的腰把他抱起来，让他跨坐在我的身上。

在做了简单的扩张后，他慢慢地低下腰，吞入我的性器，而后不紧不慢地晃动腰身。他同时再一次靠过来亲吻我。

我们周末的绝大多数时间，可能都是在床上度过的。

性事结束后，我咬着烟，轻抚他线条流畅优美的光裸背脊。我知道这对亚瑟而言十分受用，他喜欢我轻抚他的背脊、或者摸摸他柔软的金发，就像他还小的时候所需要的抚慰一般。他几乎要像小猫一样从嗓子眼里发出舒服的呼噜声。

他似乎喜欢和我的一切肢体接触。他同样喜欢我的拥抱和亲吻，当我抱着他的时候，他会一直维持原有的姿势，以让我一直这样抱着他。

我拿手指夹起烟。我轻轻地吐出烟气，微微侧过脸在他有些汗涔涔的脸颊留下带着烟味的吻。

我们从床上起来，洗完澡换了衣服，已经过了午饭的时间了。我们出门准备随便找家店吃些什么。

我们是在餐馆里坐下等待用餐的时候，碰到正吃完饭打算离开的亚瑟朋友们。他们向我和亚瑟打了招呼。在法国男生和亚瑟聊了几句的期间，同行的西班牙姑娘和我搭了话，并且热情地向我发出了邀请：“马上就是圣诞节了，我们准备去芬兰度假，你要一起来吗？”正当我准备礼貌地拒绝时，她又补充道：“亚瑟也会去，你确定不和你的弟弟一起加入我们吗？”  
我愣了一下。这时候，亚瑟已经替我回绝了：“不了，他圣诞节已经有自己的计划了。”

“是吗，那还真是遗憾。”西班牙姑娘脸上露出惋惜的神色。

亚瑟从来没有向我提起过，他今年的圣诞节会有这样的打算。

其实如果真的说起来，与其说我们的大部分时间都是在床上度过的，倒不如说，我们很少真正进行什么语言交流。

“圣诞节不回家吗？”在亚瑟的朋友们走后，我这样问道。

他抿紧了嘴唇。我从他的脸上，读出了显而易见的抗拒意味。

亚瑟有着极高的自尊心。因而他在某些时候能表现的相当倔强。当他打定了主意要对某些事情闭口不谈的时候，我知道无论怎么问都是不管用的。

就像他对我的这份情感，哪怕到了此刻我们双方都心知肚明，他却至始至终只字不提。

我知道我们两人现在正处于一种扭曲的僵持状态。只是我们谁都没有先去打破它。

所以我在之后的用餐过程中没有再提起圣诞节的事情。

但我也确实对他的这一做法心存不满。是以在用餐之后，我改签了机票提前回了爱丁堡。

他很清楚我为什么突然决定提前回航。但是他倔强地对此示以沉默。

之后的那个周末，我没有再去伦敦。

他并没有联系我。

我也同样。

我再一次来到伦敦，是在平安夜当天。

他从公寓楼上提着那个小小的手提箱下来的时候，有些惊讶地看着我。

他穿着一件浅灰色的风衣，显得身形越发纤瘦。格子围巾遮住了小半张脸，露出明绿色的眼瞳和那头颜色纯正的金发。

这都要感谢那位在我的社交账号上私信我的西班牙姑娘。她告诉我，他们计划在今天上午坐飞机前往芬兰。

我连着箱子把他抱起来，塞进了就停在路边的车里。我帮他扣上副驾驶的安全带的时候，他还有些愣愣的似乎是没有反应过来。当他解开安全带企图下车时，我已经迅速发动了车子，打着方向盘将车从路边停车位上开了出去。我摇下车窗，好让车内的烟味散去一些。

“你要做什么？放我下去！”

“乖乖地待在你的座位上。我开了八个小时的车来到伦敦可不是来和你做无谓的争执的。”

他有些难以置信地瞪大了眼睛：“我们这是要去哪儿？”

“回爱丁堡。”

“我已经和帕特里克和威廉说了我今年圣诞不回家！”

“我也告诉过他们，你已经改变了主意。”

“我不想回去！”

我置若罔闻地踩下了油门。

“我的朋友还在校门口等我，我们约好了今天一同坐飞机前往芬兰的！”

“他们知道你不会去了。”

“……什么？”

“我让卡曼转告他们了。”

“卡曼？”他深吸了一口气，靠上了副驾驶的车后背，而后又呼出。

这是那位西班牙姑娘的名字。

“我都不知道你们还有私下的联系。”

“难道不是你给了她我的社交账号吗？”

“因为她一直问我要，说只是想和你交个朋友，我实在是没有办法拒绝！难道要我告诉她，这是每周都会出现在我床上的男人，所以我不能给你他的社交账号？”

“为什么不呢？”

他有些恼羞成怒地别过脸去，看向窗外。

我们回到爱丁堡的时候，正好是晚饭的时间。

帕特里克和威廉对许久未归家的弟弟表现出了热烈的欢迎。

但是我注意到亚瑟在走进家门的时候，就流露出了些许的不自然。他似乎在悄悄地、尽可能不露声色地打量寻找着什么，一直走到客厅里，才稍稍放松了些许。

帕特里克把准备好的饭菜端上了饭桌。

在我到厨房拿酒的时候，亚瑟也从座位上站了起来，说要来帮我。

他在走进厨房后，立刻掩上了门。

我想他是有什么话要对我说。我打开酒橱里取出了一瓶威士忌，等着他开口。

“……她不在吗？”

他半天憋出了这样一句话。

哪个“她”？

我转过头望向他，以眼神示以询问。

“我是说，你的女朋友。”

“我现在没有女朋友。”

看着他因为意外而瞪圆了眼睛，我说道：“准确地说，八月份之后就没有了。”

外面传来了帕特里克的声音：“你们找到酒了吗？”

“这就来。”亚瑟一边有些慌张地回应，一边从我手中接过了酒。

然后，我在饭桌边看到我成年后一贯行事妥帖稳当的幼弟在倒威士忌时，有些笨拙地把酒倒出了酒杯。

我看着他低头慌乱地擦着桌上的酒渍时，露出的金色的毛茸茸的发顶。

很可爱。


End file.
